Antes de partir
by Shin Black
Summary: Antes de partir, Ayato Naoi necesita decirle algo muy importante a Hinata Hideki. HINATA x NAOI One-short


**Antes de partir**

Observó el suelo durante un largo periodo, sus ojos semi cerrados trasmitían la melancolía que sentía interiormente.

Silencio, todo en su vida había sido el despertar de la no palabra, el mantenerse firme frente a su objetivo pero sin ninguna frase que amerite seguir. Estaba cansado, intranquilo, pesado, las lágrimas se retenían en sus ojos intentando no llamar la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor comenzando a decorar aquel frío gimnasio para la graduación. Parecían tan entretenidos, tan contentos de poder haber encontrado el momento indicado para partir, descansar en paz, probablemente comenzar otra vida junto a nuevos amigos que los valoren, los amen, o una familia que les estimule o que gesticulen un: "Bien hecho".

Para Ayato ese era el día donde tendría que dejar de lado esta nueva vida que tenía en aquel colegio, una vida solitaria pero suya, donde era dueño de sus poderes, de su vida, de sus recuerdos, donde había podido entrenar en la técnica de la hipnosis para poder tener…..tener amigos.

….gente que le siga tan ciegamente….

¿Entonces porqué estaba haciendo ésto? No quería partir, pero tenía entre sus manos unas hermosas telas floreadas con lo cual decorarían el escenario. Giró su cabeza para observar el entusiasmo que le ponía Kanade a la realización de las letras del cartel de graduación, más adelante pudo notar a Otonashi corriendo una mesa sobre el escenario, colocándola justo en el medio.

Negó con la cabeza y tiró la tela para salir corriendo al patio gigante que daba a unas enormes gradas y un par de escaleras que llegaban hasta lo más alto. ¡No quería partir! No todavía.

Se sentó en una grada y se quitó el sombrero para dejarlo a su costado, cubrió su cara con ambas manos y echó a llorar. En aquel lugar había conocido a Otonashi, una persona amorosa, que le ayudó a enfrentar el dolor de su existencia y comprender lo maravilloso que era vivir, aunque para ellos fuera demasiado tarde aun. Creyó en aquel momento que al fin había encontrado un amigo que le sacara de su tormentosa pesadilla, que pudiera extenderle una mano y volver a nacer, esta vez, tomando la mejor opción, caminando por el sendero tan bien trazado por el pelirrojo, que a pesar de sus tristezas jamás claudicó.

Él sabía perfectamente para que estaba ahí, sus ojos no podían parar de observarle ni siquiera un minuto, pues durante los últimos años de su patética existencia, esa mirada de aquel muchacho habían sido su único consuelo…..por eso, antes de partir….

–¿Qué sucede? –la voz de un muchacho alertó a Naoi, quien inmediatamente se secó la cara con la manga de su chaqueta e intentó parecer de lo más normal.

–¿Qué sucede con qué? –habló con un tono irónico, frío, sin sentimientos.

–Huiste del gimnasio dejando todo tirado –murmuró el peliceleste y se sentó junto a él–. Algo te tiene que pasar.

–No necesito tu ayuda.

–Claro, claro –murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios–. Tal vez quieres estar solo, no te interrumpo –se levantó para retirarse pero algo se lo impidió, una mano jalándole de la manga de su ropa, se dio la vuelta y vio aquellos ojos dorados–. ¿Naoi-kun?

–¿Por qué sigues aquí? –preguntó, sin darse cuenta que era él mismo quien impedía que Hinata se alejase.

–Estás tomándome de la chaqueta –Hinata con sus manos tomó la de su compañero de batalla y la alejó, para volver a sentarse al lado suyo aun sosteniendo aquella mano que lo había detenido–. Ayato….

–….no me llames así –murmuró, Hinata sonrió acariciándole la cabeza, aunque Naoi intentaba separarse Hideki había logrado mantenerlo tranquilo.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

–Cuando, al fin encuentras a alguien especial en tu vida pero pasa algo que no puedes evitarlo…sólo deseas recuperarlo ¿o tal vez renunciar a todo? –balbuceó.

–¿Eh? –el muchacho no entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir el niño frente a él. Naoi alzó su vista y con sólo una mirada Hinata logró entenderlo–. ¿Lo dices por Otonashi? Naoi, creo que ambos caímos en el mismo pozo ¿ne?

–¿De qué estas hablando? –murmuró mientras se separaba de su compañero y se fregaba los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta.

–Tener un amor no correspondido –le acarició la cabeza dulcemente, lo que no era muy común en su relación–. Pero, tenemos que ser fuertes….y…..

–¡No quiero desaparecer! ¡No aun! –gritó levantándose rápidamente, lo que dejó a Hinata con el Jesús en la boca–. ¡Tal vez tú hayas encontrado el sentido de tu vida, pero yo no!

–Oye, no grites como loco –musitó Hideki mientras se levantaba y le tomaba por los hombros–. No he encontrado el sentido de mi vida, pero ¿sabes qué? Siento que cuando desaparezcamos podremos iniciar una nueva vida Naoi, una nueva vida donde ahí podremos encontrar la felicidad, conocernos, ¡quien sabe!

–Es poco probable –bajó la cabeza, inmediatamente el mayor le tomó del rostro y lo levantó–. ¿Hm?

–Escucha Ayato-kun, sino lo intentamos, no sabremos….

–Prométeme una cosa Hinata-sempai –el peliceleste se impresionó al oír esa frase de su compañero, pero afirmó la cabeza–. Prométeme que me vas a buscar.

–¿Eh? –no siguió su oración, pues Naoi se colocó de puntas de pies y lo beso.

Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente recordando aquel día en el que murió, ese beso le había llevado a recordarlo, Naoi tenía ese poder ligeramente. Caminaba dispuesto a volver a su casa, con su bolso colgando en uno de sus hombros, completamente repleto, mientras observaba el celular. Lo recordó perfectamente pues cuando alzó su vista, frente a él, un muchachito escuálido y de mirada triste caminaba sin prestar atención, llevándoselo por delante y dejando caer un celular.

Esa mirada, esos ojos. Hinata era un chico de buen corazón, y vio en ese joven su par, alguien que entendía su tristeza aunque de forma diferente, pues en sus ojos se vio reflejado. Tomó el celular, que en el respaldo tenía escrito en Kanjis: "Naoi Ayato".

Giró su cabeza y corrió detrás del muchacho al grito de: "Oye, espera", cruzando la calle sin ver que un camión se dirigió hacia él.

El celular comenzó a sonar instantáneamente una vez que el cuerpo de Hinata cayó contra el suelo. Lo último que vio fue a Naoi observándole, llorando.

–Naoi….–murmuró abriendo los ojos–. ¿Es esto verdad? ¿Tú lo sabías?

El chico simplemente afirmó y le abrazó, llorando.

"_Lo que quería decirte antes de partir…"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata abrió sus ojos y se encontró caminando en dirección a su casa. Observó su bolso repleto, su celular en la mano, su mirada perdida en la calle. ¿Todo fue un sueño? Lo último que recordaba era que se había despedido de Otonashi luego de la graduación. Cerró su celular y continuó caminando, esta vez observando al frente al chico que se acercaba a él. Pudo distinguir como sacaba el celular de su bolsillo y lo tiraba justo al lado de él.

Inmediatamente Hinata lo recogió y se dio la vuelta.

–Ayato….–murmuró, sin siquiera saber porque lo decía, aunque misteriosamente conocía a ese chico, era Naoi.

El joven se dio la vuelta y le miró confundido.

–Se te cayó esto.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –murmuró pestañando rápidamente. Hinata le enseña la parte de atrás del celular con el nombre grabado.

Una extraña melodía comienza a sonar. Los parlantes que se encontraba por toda la ciudad: "Ichiban no takaramono".

–Hinata…..–murmuró inmediatamente, una vez que se vio en los ojos del muchacho.

La canción siguió sonando cuando se abrazaron, se preguntaron si cada uno se habrá encontrado con la persona que más amaba, seguro que si, pero en ese momento y con la canción de fondo, los ojos de Hideki Hinata por primera vez se llenaron de lágrimas. El camión que acabaría con su vida pasó justo por al lado de él, dios le había dado otra oportunidad, la oportunidad que Hinata quería para encontrarse con las personas que amaba. Hoy podría ser Naoi, tal vez mañana ambos se encontrarían con Yui, Otonashi y los demás chicos.

**Fin.**

Jejeje este es un Hinata x Naoi con un final diferente, digamos el final de Hinata y Naoi según yo jejeje. Espero que alguien lo lea .w.

¡BESOS!


End file.
